Blood Moon Rising
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: During a lunar Eclipse, a werewolf loses their powers. On the night of a blood moon, a series of murders begin to occur throughout Beacon Hills, leaving Sheriff Stilinski to suspect if the leading cause of death maybe caused by animal attacks. Now as Scott and the gang look into the murders, Scott makes a horrifying discovery about his abilities, that could change his future.
1. Hallucinations

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters except for the story plot. so please enjoy and please review

Chapter 1 - Hallucinations

Scott's POV:

The strong smell of smoke filled my senses as I scrabbled to my feet. I sniffed the air again trying to figure out where I was. There was so much smoke, I could feel the wolf inside trying to overtake me. Then as I saw a house in the distance of where I was, and I realized that I was near the Hale house. The place where it all started. When Peter first gave me the bite. Ash floated down from the overhead dark red sky as I looked up. The smoke was getting thicker and making it difficult to breathe. The crackling of burning wood suddenly caused me to look up again as I saw the tops of the towering pine trees above me suddenly burst into flames that rocketed to the moon. The huge, full, bloodred moon. _This can't be happening. _I thought trying not to panic as I broke into a run. Suddenly I tripped and hit the ground hard. A moment of pain shot through my body as I tried to get up from the ground but was instantly grabbed by what I thought was a tree branch.

As I looked down in horror, I saw the hand of a bloody corpse around my ankle, and as my eyes travled toward the body, I gasped in horror. "No." I muttered to myself. It was Stiles. My best friend. His shirt was torn and his entire midsection was covered in deep bloody gashes, and his eyes were wide open in pure terror. I pulled myself free of Stile's corpse and turned to run again, and I nearly fell over another body. As I looked at this one, I saw the bloody corpse of my mom, then Derek, Allison, Isaac, Lydia. They were all dead. I looked up at the bloodred moon in the sky again, and the when I looked down again, I suddenly saw my hands. They weren't human anymore as I now saw claws. Claws that were covered in blood! "Nooo!" I screamed in horror.

Page Break!

"Scott, Scott!" I jolted awake gasping for breath and nearly crashed headfirst into Stiles. "Dude, are you okay?" Stiles asked as I looked at him with wide eyes as I realized I was back in Mr. Harris's classroom. I took several shaky breaths as I looked around carefully and saw everyone in the classroom staring at me. "Mr. McCall, perhaps you would like to stay awake long enough to learn now?" He asked in his usual tone. at that moment I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't breath as panic filled through me. I quickly got up from my seat and ran out of the room as fast as I could. My chest heaved as I struggled to take a breath. "Scott!" I heard Stiles's voice behind me and as I turned to face him, I felt myself collide with a nearby wall. "Dude, what's wrong?" Stiles asked concerned as I slid down the wall. "Are you okay?" I slowly shook my head as I struggled for breath. "Are you still hallucinating?" I nodded slowly as I tried to control my breathing and felt the wolf within me beginning to take over again.

I felt my hands slowly turning into my claws and I willed myself not to transform. After a minute I looked down at my hands and realized with relief that they were still human. "How long was I asleep for?" I asked. "You weren't asleep." Stiles said softley much to my horror. "Look." he said pointing to my hands. I looked down at my hands again and could see bloody gashes that were now starting to heal. "You nearly transformed in front of everyone and used your claws as a way to help release the transformation." "What the hell is going on here?" I asked. "I got control over the alpha power inside me. Why am I loosing control now?" Stiles shrugged as his phone suddenly beeped with a text message. "Don't ask me man," He said with a light chuckle as he took his phone out of his pocket. "I got my own problems to deal with."

"Who's the text from?" I asked. "Dad." Stiles replied as he got to his feet and helped me to mine. "He says to get down to the station. There's a case he needs help with that involves wolf buisness." I rolled my eyes but followed Stiles anyway, knowing that I was going to get busted by my mom later for cutting classes again. By the time Stiles and I reached the Station, there was panic everywhere, deputies and officers were rushing about the station, with panic in their voices as they barked orders at each other. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked quietly as Stiles shrugged his shoulders again. We met up with Sheriff Stilinski and he pulled us into his office, and it was there that I saw my dad with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glared at me suspiciously. "I'll take it from here now." Sheriff Stilinski said turning toward my dad, who just continued to glare at me. "May I ask why you called the boys out of school for?" He asked accusingly. "Dad, just go." I said firmly trying to control myself as a surge of anger threatened to overtake me. "I'll explain later." "No, you'll explain now Scott." He said as he walked up to me.

I felt my hands turning into claws again, and with a small gasp of pain I dug my claws into my palms to stop the transformation from occuring. "What's going on with you?" Dad asked firmly. "What exactly does Sheriff Stilinski want with you?" "I can explain that!" Stiles said quickly, obviously noticing that I was fighting the urge to transform. As Stiles lead my father out of the room to stall him, I felt my hands slowly returning to normal again as I looked over at Sheriff stilinski. "For the past couple of nights, there's been a series of murderes occuring." He said as he reached over and pulled out a file full of papers. He dug through the papers and handed me a couple of them with pictures attached. As I looked through the papers I came across one of a corpse of a male that seemed to be around the age of seventeen, the same age as I was. His eyes were wide open in pure terror, and his shirt was torn, leaving his entire midsection covered in deep bloody gashes. I gasped in horror as I immediatly thought of Stiles from the hallucination, and immediatly my eyes fell upon the coroner's report, which was marked as the cause of death: killed by animal attack. "You think Malia did this?" I asked in a shaky voice. "It could be a number of things." Sheriff Stilinski said slowly. "That's what I need you to find out."

Too be Continued... Dum Dum! cliffhanger time! Tell me what you think so far? Review and commet please.


	2. Killing Urges

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters except for the story plot. so please enjoy and please review

Previously on Teen Wolf: "For the past couple of nights, there's been a series of murderes occuring." He said as he reached over and pulled out a file full of papers. He dug through the papers and handed me a couple of them with pictures attached. As I looked through the papers I came across one of a corpse of a male that seemed to be around the age of seventeen, the same age as I was. His eyes were wide open in pure terror, and his shirt was torn, leaving his entire midsection covered in deep bloody gashes. I gasped in horror as I immediatly thought of Stiles from the hallucination, and immediatly my eyes fell upon the coroner's report, which was marked as the cause of death: killed by animal attack. "You think Malia did this?" I asked in a shaky voice. "It could be a number of things." Sheriff Stilinski said slowly. "That's what I need you to find out."

Chapter 2 - Killing Urges

Scott's POV:

As Stiles and I drove down the road, I explained to him about the situation. "Okay, so let me get this streight," He said slowly. "Dad seems to think that the murders that are occuring maybe animal-related?" "Well he said it could be a number of things," I replied. "That's what he needs me to find out." "Does he think it has to do with Malia?" Stiles asked as he looked over at me while still keeping his eyes locked on the road. I shook my head. "It dosen't seem like something Malia would do." I said as a sudden powerful sense filled my senses causing me to double over in the seat. "Scott? you okay?" Stiles asked noticing what happened. "What's wrong?" "There's blood up ahead." I said. "I think that's where the attack occured. Keep going." Stiles continued down the road, and immediatly my mind flashed back to the hallucination and a surge of fear flowed through me. _Could it be that it's possible that I'm the one responsible for this?_ I thought fearfully.

The smell became stronger, and once we got to the spot where I was sure that there was a dead body, we got out of the jeep to investigate. "Boy does this bring me back," Stiles said with a slight chuckle. "Back to the good old days of finding dead bodies." I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully. "Shut up." As we headed deeper into the woods, I began to get a strange shiver going up and down my spine. Suddenly I stopped as a horrble wave of panic washed over me. "Scott? you okay?" Stiles asked obviously noticing that I had stopped. I drew in a deep shaky breath as I felt a wave of panic wash over me. "Stiles, what time is it?" I asked as I held back a cry as a sudden pain swept through my body. "Uh, it's past 5." he replied. "Why?" I quickly looked around and noticed that the sun was setting and soon night would fall, which immediatly had me concerned. "forget it." I lied. "Let's keep going. I think the body's up this way."

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

My shoes crunched underneath twigs and branches as we got deeper and deeper into the woods and I could feel the sun setting around us faster as the first sign of twilight blue shone in the sky overhead. Suddenly I heard Stiles cry out from behind me and I rushed over to him. "Dude, you okay?" I asked. Stiles didn't say anything. His brown eyes were wide open in terror and he pointed down toward the ground. When I saw what he was staring at, I gasped in fear. There right in front of us was the dead body of the seventeen year old boy that I had seen in the picture. The body couldn't have been dead for more then at least twenty-four hours, and as I stared at the boy's eyes which were a dull shade of chocolate brown, I gasped again as I suddenly saw Stiles's face and body lying there. I shook my head trying to get the grizzly image out of my head, as I felt Stiles touch my shoulder. "Scott? You okay?" He asked deeply concerned. "What's the matter?"

Suddenly, I doubled over as a sudden burst of white hot pain shot through my body. It was agony beyond anything I had ever felt in my life. I felt as though my entire body had just suddenly combusted into red hot flames. I fought back a scream of pain as I felt my body transforming. It was so painful that I could feel tears forming in my eyes as they shifted to a bright yellow. "Scott? What's going on?" Stiles asked frantically, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying to keep his cool, even though I could tell he was getting freaked out. "Scott? Are you okay?" I shook my head as my eyes met his. "Stiles, remeber how you had to lock me up during the first time I transofrmed so that I wouldn't hurt anyone?" I asked as I fought back another scream of agony.

"Yeah, of course I remember," Stiles replied uneasily. "Why? What's going on now?" Another wave of agony tore through my insides and as I could no longer fight back to hold in my screams, I let out a wail of agony that eventually turned into a howl as I caught the fearful look in my best friend's eyes. "Stiles, Your going to have to lock me up again." I said as I felt my voice begining to change. "I think I'm the animal that's been killing people." "That's rediculous." Stiles said comfortingly. "There's no way that your responsible for this." I screamed again as another wave of agony tore through my body forcing me to go down on all fours.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

Suddenly, I saw Stiles lying on the ground again, this time in front of me, with his head missing from his bloodied body. I gasped in fear and pain as I saw another version of me in my wolf form holding Stiles's head in my claws with blood dripping down from my fangs. Another sudden burst of pain shot through my body as I fought back an overwelming powerful sense of anger. I could feel my heartbeat beginning to speed up and my chest began to hurt. I shook my head frantically as I heard Stiles's voice, "Scott! what's happening?" I felt my yellow eyes slowly begining to shift to red as I lifted my head to meet his gaze. "Stiles, I can't control myself." I said slowly. "I feel an overwelming urge to kill." Stiles looked at me concerned. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. "How long have you been feeling like this."

"Since the first murder happened," I replied as I tried to control my breathing, which was coming out in short rapid gasps as I struggled to breathe. The pain was growing intense and it felt like even my organs itself were overheating. "When was that?" Stiles asked. "A couple of nights ago, so I'm guessing maybe about a week or so." I replied fighting back another scream of pain. "The killing urges get worse every night Stiles," I said as hot tears stung my eyes. "I can't breathe, and what's worse is that when the murders occur, I wake up and I don't even remember doing it."

I felt Stiles gently touch my shoulder. "Don't worry man, I got your back." He said softly. "Whatever you need, I'm there for you." "Then lock me up." I said. "Do whatever you have to do to keep me from killing more innocent people."

Too be continued...Wow! intense chapter :( Poor Scott. Could he really be the cause of this madness? What happens now? Will Scott be able to harness his alpha powers before he kills the people he cares about most? Tune into to chapter 3 to find out. Till then please commet and review!


	3. Discoveries

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters except for the story plot. so please enjoy and please review

Previously on Teen Wolf: "Scott! what's happening?" I felt my yellow eyes slowly begining to shift to red as I lifted my head to meet his gaze. "Stiles, I can't control myself." I said slowly. "I feel an overwelming urge to kill." Stiles looked at me concerned. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. "How long have you been feeling like this."

"Since the first murder happened," I replied as I tried to control my breathing, which was coming out in short rapid gasps as I struggled to breathe. The pain was growing intense and it felt like even my organs itself were overheating. "When was that?" Stiles asked. "A couple of nights ago, so I'm guessing maybe about a week or so." I replied fighting back another scream of pain. "The killing urges get worse every night Stiles," I said as hot tears stung my eyes. "I can't breathe, and what's worse is that when the murders occur, I wake up and I don't even remember doing it."

I felt Stiles gently touch my shoulder. "Don't worry man, I got your back." He said softly. "Whatever you need, I'm there for you." "Then lock me up." I said. "Do whatever you have to do to keep me from killing more innocent people."

Chapter 3 - Discoveries

Scott's POV:

I continued to fight the overwelming urge to kill as Stiles and I made it back to my house, and by this time my body was shaking in both pain and fear. "What happened?" Isaac asked as his eyes widened. "Don't ask." Stiles said quickly as he pulled me into my room. I could feel the pull of the blood moon growing intenese and my body was staring to shake from the overwelming surges of pain I was going through. My heart sped up again causing my chest to hurt. Each heartbeat I felt and heard felt and sounded like a raging bullet piercing my lungs and crushing me. I tried to take a breath but it only caused me more pain. "Scott, listen to me." Stiles said gently. "You have to calm down. Find your anchor remember?" "I don't have Allison anymore." I gasped through gritted teeth. "Think of something or someone who you can fight for," Stiles said calmly. "It dosen't have to be Allison, It could be any of us. Me, Isaac, Kira, even Derek." My heart hammered like a sledge hammer in my chest and before long, I wasn't even aware of what was happening anymore.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

The next thing I knew was that I was in the Beacon hills Hospital with my mom standing over me with tears filling in her eyes. "What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up, but my mom gently held me back down. "Easy honey, your okay now." She said softly. "How did I get here?" I asked confused. "Stiles and Isaac brought you here, after they found you uncontious in the woods." _Oh god please no._ I immediatly thought terrified. I _am_ the one responsible for the murders. "Where are they now?" I asked quickly. "Can I see them?" Mom looked at me questioningly then nodded. "Alright, just for a minute or two though sweetie." She said softly. "You need your rest." I nodded and a few minutes later Stiles and Isaac walked in both with concerned looks on their faces. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I asked looking over at Stiles.

Stiles didn't say anything, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't want to tell me. "I did didn't I." I replied as my breath caught in my throat and I looked down at my hands and saw that there was still splotches of blood splattered on them. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I knew that It was true. "Stiles, what the hell is happening to me?" I asked as I began to cry. "I'm a fucking monster." "Your not a monster." Isaac as his hazel green eyes shone with fear. "Yes I am." I said softly. "I can't control my actions lately and I'm harming innocent people. What if I hurt you or Stiles next?"

"That's not going to happen Scott." Stiles said confindently. "We're going to help you control this just like before." "It's not that easy Stiles." I said slowly. "When I got angry before, I didn't go into a rampage killing people where I don't even remember doing it." "No problem," Said Stiles. "We'll just get the lacrosse equipment out again to train." "Do I even want to know?" Isaac asked with a grin as I rolled my eyes.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

Suddenly the door opened and I was sure it was my mom, but instead to my surprise it was Deaton. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked obviously just as surprised as I was. "Scott, your mom called me." Deaton said as he set down a black bag that he had been carrying on the ground. "I know what's happening with you." "What do you mean?" Isaac asked. "Is whatever's happening to him being caused by the color of the moon?" Deaton nodded. "Yes, it's called the Hunter's Moon or Blood Moon." He explained. "Hunter's Moon is a traditional term for the full moon that occurs in autumn, usually in September and October." Deaton replied. "The Blood Moon is also a dangerous time for werewolves, especially Alpha wolves." "Why is that?" Isaac asked slowly as his eyes widened.

"Because during this time, an alpha wolf triggers another side of them when they transform called Versipilles rabia, which translates to killer werewolf rage." Said Deaton. "It's a rare occurence that occurs once every hundred years during a blood red moon phase. The symptoms are what triggers an alpha wolf to transform. In wolf form, the rage and the urge to kill causes their heart rate to increase at a massive rate. Their thirst for the kill and the taste of blood is so strong, that if they drink the blood of their victims when they kill, If that happens, it causes their lungs to fail, and with no oxygen to their body and brain they die."

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

"Okay, so all we have to do is not let Scott transform during the blood moon nights." Stiles said with a small smile. "Simple as that." "Actually it's not." Deaton said narrowing his eyes toward Stiles. "An alpha wolf can survive the thirst for blood, and if when their heart rate increases and if they don't die, the urge to kill and the thirst for blood will eventually drive them mad. Possibly to the brink of insanity, which will then eventually lead to suicide." Isaac let out a sharp gasp of fear, and immediatly I could hear his heart skip a beat as his eyes widened in fear.

"I've seen this happen to one other alpha before, and instead of killing him, the thirst for blood drove him mad instead. "Who was that?" Stiles asked concerned. Deaton stayed quiet for a moment, either because he couldn't find the right words to tell us, or maybe because he didn't want to tell us, either way, I had to know the truth. "Tell us what you know." I said gently drawing in a deep breath. "Please." Deaton let out a long sigh and replied, "Peter Hale." Stiles and I both let out a shock of horror at the same time. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" Stiles cried out trying not to panic. Deaton shook his head. "When Derek's sister Laura was killed by Peter, his bite that he gave her to take away her alpha powers, drove him mad. That's why he bit you in the first place Scott, Peter knew who you were the entire time. He knew you were the true alpha, and he wanted to take your powers for himself."

"Ha! sucks for him then." Stiles said with a slight chuckle. "If Peter bites you again Scott, during a blood moon, you could loose your life." Deaton said now ignoring Stiles and turning to me. "Whatever happens, you need to stay as calm as you can and lay low during this time until the blood moon phase is over." Deaton ordered. "Because if Peter gains your alpha powers, he'll become more powerful then ever, nearly unstoppable."

DUM! DUM! DUM! Too be continued... Hate to say this, but yes it's a clifhanger once again :( Hope you enjoyed anyway and please look for chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Secrets

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters except for the story plot. so please enjoy and please review

Previously on Teen Wolf: "it's called the Hunter's Moon or Blood Moon." He explained. "Hunter's Moon is a traditional term for the full moon that occurs in autumn, usually in September and October." Deaton replied. "The Blood Moon is also a dangerous time for werewolves, especially Alpha wolves." "Why is that?" Isaac asked slowly as his eyes widened.

"Because during this time, an alpha wolf triggers another side of them when they transform called Versipilles rabia, which translates to killer werewolf rage." Said Deaton. "It's a rare occurence that occurs once every hundred years during a blood red moon phase. The symptoms are what triggers an alpha wolf to transform. In wolf form, the rage and the urge to kill causes their heart rate to increase at a massive rate. Their thirst for the kill and the taste of blood is so strong, that if they drink the blood of their victims when they kill, If that happens, it causes their lungs to fail, and with no oxygen to their body and brain they die."

"Okay, so all we have to do is not let Scott transform during the blood moon nights." Stiles said with a small smile. "Simple as that." "Actually it's not." Deaton said narrowing his eyes toward Stiles. "An alpha wolf can survive the thirst for blood, and if when their heart rate increases and if they don't die, the urge to kill and the thirst for blood will eventually drive them mad. Possibly to the brink of insanity, which will then eventually lead to suicide." Isaac let out a sharp gasp of fear, and immediatly I could hear his heart skip a beat as his eyes widened in fear.

"I've seen this happen to one other alpha before, and instead of killing him, the thirst for blood drove him mad instead. "Who was that?" Stiles asked concerned. Deaton stayed quiet for a moment, either because he couldn't find the right words to tell us, or maybe because he didn't want to tell us, either way, I had to know the truth. "Tell us what you know." I said gently drawing in a deep breath. "Please." Deaton let out a long sigh and replied, "Peter Hale." Stiles and I both let out a shock of horror at the same time. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" Stiles cried out trying not to panic. Deaton shook his head. "When Derek's sister Laura was killed by Peter, his bite that he gave her to take away her alpha powers, drove him mad. That's why he bit you in the first place Scott, Peter knew who you were the entire time. He knew you were the true alpha, and he wanted to take your powers for himself."

"Ha! sucks for him then." Stiles said with a slight chuckle. "If Peter bites you again Scott, during a blood moon, you could loose your life." Deaton said now ignoring Stiles and turning to me. "Whatever happens, you need to stay as calm as you can and lay low during this time until the blood moon phase is over." Deaton ordered. "Because if Peter gains your alpha powers, he'll become more powerful then ever, nearly unstoppable."

Chapter 4 - Secrets

Scott's POV:

Later that night, mom signed out my release papers from the hospital and took me home. "Honey, is there something you not telling me?" She asked as she looked over at me while still keeping her eyes on the road. I couldn't respond to her. My mind was still focused on what Deaton had said, which scared me out of my mind. _"If Peter bites you again Scott, during a blood moon, you could loose your life." "Whatever happens, you need to stay as calm as you can and lay low during this time until the blood moon phase is over." "Because if Peter gains your alpha powers, he'll become more powerful then ever, nearly unstoppable." _

"Scott? honey, are you okay?" mom asked jaring me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her with weary eyes and slowly nodded. I hated lying to her. Lying to my mom hurt. It felt like I had to keep the secret that I was a werewolf from her all over again. "Honey, if there's something that's bothering you, please tell me." Mom said again looking over at me as I let out a shaky breath. "I can't help you baby if I don't know what's going on." I looked out the window at the bloodred moon overhead in the dark sky and instantly a bolt of pain shot through me, causing me to bite my lip to keep from crying out as I doubled over. "Scott? honey, what's wrong?" mom asked as she tried to pull the car over. I felt a trickle of blood on my chin and realized that I had bitten down on my lip so hard that I actually drew blood.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

After a minute or two, the pain stopped and I slowly sat up breathing heavily. "Scott? baby are you okay?" mom asked as she parked the car near a curb and wrapped her arms around me. I felt my body shaking with fear as I felt a throbbing pain shoot through my head which caused a wave of dizziness to sweep through me. It felt like the world was spinning. Faster and Faster, I felt myself being spun around and around like I was caught in a whirling tornado. I closed my eyes against the whirling dizziness, which only made it worse. When I opened my eyes again, I realized with horror that the world was spinning around me and I wasn't being comforted by my mom anymore. "Mom?" I asked. I felt my heart skip a beat of terror when she didn't answer me and I called out again, "Mom?!" again no answer. I felt my chest begining to throb with pain as a wave of panic now filled me, which momentarily dulled the dizziness.

"Mom? where are you?!" I yelled out. "Answer me!" I then heard a chuckle coming from behind me and as I spun around I instantly felt like my lungs were on fire. "How unfortunate that it has to end this way for you huh Scott?" I couldn't believe it. There standing before me holding my mom hostage by her neck was me. The same darker version of me that I had seen in before earlier in the woods with Stiles. "Let my mom go." I said as my voice shook with fear. The other me chuckled evily, then much to my horror, lifted up one claw next to her neck that was stained with dried blood and my eyes widened in terror. "No." I muttered horrified.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

"Don't do it." I gasped in horror as I heard the other me let out an ear piercing howl then slashed her across the neck so deep that it nearly decapitated her. Blood sprayed everywhere. Suddenly an overwelming powerful urge to kill consumed me as I watched the other me then lower his fanged mouth toward my mother's bleeding neck and began to drink her blood. "Noooo!" I screamed as a sudden burst of red lightning shot through the sky drowning out my cry. I felt my breath catch in my throat as my lungs seared with agony as I felt that same white hot agony I had felt earlier overtake me. My lungs seared with agony and I could feel the pain spreading throughout my body again. I felt my organs overheating all over again, and my bones began to crack. "MOM!" I screamed.

"Scott? honey are you okay?" I screamed and thrashed as I felt a hand grip my shoulder. My eyes widened in horror for a moment until I realized that I was back in the car and that mom was staring at me with concern and her eyes were filled with tears. Then I realized with a shaky breath of relief that it was just another hallucination. _It's getting worse. _I thought horrified. _What the hell am I going to do now? _"Scott? please tell me what's going on baby." Mom said as she hugged me again. "I thought I was going to have to call the hospital back and take you back in again. What is going on honey?" I shook my head. "It's nothing mom," I said reasuringly. "I've just been having nightmares lately."

"Scott Henry McCall, don't you dare start with that." Mom said firmly. "I know it's much worse then a damn nightmare, now You tell me what the hell is happening to you right now." I drew in a deep shaky breath and said, "Can't we just go home now? I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I'm really tired." I saw my mom's face soften up a bit and she nodded. "Okay sweetie, but this dosn't mean your off the hook that easily mister." I let out a deep sigh and drifted off to sleep as mom put the car back in drive and we got back onto the road again. Sorry mom. I thought as I felt my eyelids flutter as sleep overtook me. _We all got our secrets that we can't tell, and unfortunately_ t_his is one secret that I can't tell you in order to keep you safe from me. _

Too be continued...Stay Tuned for Chapter 5. Please review and commet on what you think so far.


	5. Encounters

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters except for the story plot. so please enjoy and please review

Previously on Teen Wolf: "How unfortunate that it has to end this way for you huh Scott?" I couldn't believe it. There standing before me holding my mom hostage by her neck was me. The same darker version of me that I had seen in before earlier in the woods with Stiles. "Let my mom go." I said as my voice shook with fear. The other me chuckled evily, then much to my horror, Lifted up one claw next to her neck that was stained with dried blood to mom's neck and my eyes widened in terror. "No." I muttered horrified.

"Don't do it." I gasped in horror as I heard the other me let out an ear piercing howl then slashed her across the neck so deep that it nearly decapitated her. Blood sprayed everywhere. Suddenly an overwelming powerful urge to kill consumed me as I watched the other me then lower his fanged mouth toward my mother's bleeding neck and began to drink. "Noooo!" I screamed as a sudden burst of red lightning shot through the sky drowning out my cry. I felt my breath catch in my throat as my lungs seared with agony as I felt that same white hot agony I had felt earlier overtake me. My lungs seared with agony and I could feel the pain spreading throughout my body again. I felt my organs overheating all over again, and my bones began to crack. "MOM!" I screamed.

"Scott? honey are you okay?" I screamed and thrashed as I felt a hand grip my shoulder. My eyes widened in horror for a moment until I realized that I was back in the car and that mom was staring at me with concern and her eyes were filled with tears. Then I realized with a shaky breath of relief that it was just another hallucination. _It's getting worse. _I thought horrified. _What the hell am I going to do now? _"Scott? please tell me what's going on baby." Mom said as she hugged me again. "I thought I was going to have to call the hospital back and take you back in again. What is going on honey?" I shook my head. "It's nothing mom," I said reasuringly. "I've just been having nightmares lately."

"Scott Henry McCall, don't you dare start with that." Mom said firmly. "I know it's much worse then a damn nightmare, now You tell me what the hell is happening to you right now." I drew in a deep shaky breath and said, "Can't we just go home now? I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I'm really tired." I saw my mom's face soften up a bit and she nodded. "Okay sweetie, but this dosn't mean your off the hook that easily mister." I let out a deep sigh and drifted off to sleep as mom put the car back in drive and we got back onto the road again. _Sorry mom._ I thought as I felt my eyelids flutter as sleep overtook me. _This is one secret that I can't tell you in order to keep you safe from me. _

Author's note: This chapter contains information of abuse including rape. It's my twisted version of why Scott's parents got divorced in the first place since I can't remember if the reason why was revealed or not. So with that I now inform you that when reading this to bring a box of tissues. Enjoy, commet and please review.

_Italics - mean thinking_

**bold - indicates text messages**

Chapter 5 -Encounters

Scott's POV:

The next day I awoke lying in a cold sweat. I couldn't breathe and it felt like my body was on fire again. Suddenly without even trying I tuned in my wolf hearing and could pick up my mom's voice. Her voice seemed to be a mixture of both anger and concern at the same time. "I'm telling you, I don't kow anything about what's been going on." "Don't play stupid with me, I know you know something." I flinched as I heard my dad's voice enter the house and immediatly began to panic. _Shit!_ I thought. "Don't lie to me Melissa," I heard dad say in a stern voice. "I know you know something which concerns Scott." "Why would you think that?" mom asked as I heard her heart skip a beat of worry. "Where is Scott?" dad asked in an annoyed firm voice, and immediatly I fought against the overwelming urge to run.

I fished my phone out of my jacket pocket and immediatly texted Stiles.** In trouble. Dad knows about the bodies. Help! **Within a matter of seconds after I sent the text message, I heard my mom's voice coming from down the hallway sounding really upset and concerned. "Rafael, you can't do this. I told you already that neither Scott nor I know anyhting about what going on." "I beg to differ." dad said as his voice came from just outside the door of my room. "Besides as his father, it's my job to keep an eye on him, especially if he's helping Sheriff Stilinski out with his cases." My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked at the text message. I let out a sigh of relief when I looked and saw it was from stiles.** Got the stuff we need. Meet me outside. **I texted my mom quickly for an alibi hoping that would buy me some time as I headed toward the window ready to jump out.

Just as I reached the window, suddenly I heard the knob on my door begining to rattle and jingle. I drew in a deep breath and jumped out as fast as I could, just as I heard my dad enter my room calling my name. Breaking into a run, I saw Stiles in his jeep looking at me with a worried look. "You okay?" he asked when I got inside breathing heavily. I nodded slowly and we pulled away from the house and sped down the road.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as we got to the school. "Relax dude." Stiles said calmly. "Who's going to notice us here on a Saturday?" I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat as I thought of my mom and if weither or not dad would ever find out the truth about everything. Being back at school on a Saturday felt really weird but as long as sas didn't find out then I was safe...At least for now that is. "You okay?" Stiles asked suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts as we headed down toward the field. I nodded slowly but didn't make eye contact with him. "Scott?" I felt Stiles touch my shoulder and I let out a shaky breath.

"What's wrong man? Are you okay?" I slowly nodded and tried to walk away from him but Stiles spun me around to face him. "Dude, talk to me." He said with a pleading look in his eyes. "Did you dad say anything to you? did he hurt you?" I shook my head. "Forget it." I muttered as I tried to move away from him again, but Stiles grabbed onto my shoulder again. "I can't forget it Scott." He said concerned. "Neither can you. We both know what kind of shit your dad put you and your mom through over the years. It's okay to feel a little aggitated about it, but talking about it will make you feel better."

I stayed quiet as I thought about what Stiles has just said. Dad did put mom and I through a lot of hell over the years, and a lot of the abuse was directed toward me that I haven't even told my mom about, or even Stiles for that matter. Everytime I would see my dad growing up I was always scared to be alone with him, because everytime I was the abuse would start. Sometimes he abused me physically when he was drunk. but most of time, he would abuse me emotionally, and psycologically whenever my mom was around. Behind closed doors however was another story though.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

Flashback: 11 years ago...

It started when I was about six. Mom was getting ready to go to work, and as usual dad was watching tv on the couch, with a liquor bottle in his hand. I felt a chill run through my body as I looked at him and his drunken eyes turned toward me. "Hey Scotty come over here and watch tv with your old man." He said with a gleam in his brown eyes. "Mommy please take me with you!" I begged. "Scott, you'll be fine sweetie." Mom said as she leaned down to kiss me on the forehead as she put her coat on over her work clothes. "Can I go and stay with Stiles then please? I'm sure his dad won't have a problem with it." "No sweetie, it's a school night and you need your rest. You can see Stiles at school tomorrow. Now I gotta go or I'm going to be late." I started hyperventalating and I could feel my chest begining to get tight as I tried to breath of air. "Be good for daddy okay? mommy loves you sweetheart."

Once mom had left, I ran into my room and shut the door behind me. My chest was hurting really bad by this point and I felt tears stinging in my eyes as I struggled to breathe. I heard dad's drunken footsteps coming from down the hallway and he opened up the door so hard that it slammed into the wall leaving a huge dent. "What the hell are you doing Scotty?" He yelled out. "Don't you want to spend some time with your old man?" Another chill ran through my body as I tried to run under his legs to get away from him, but he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and slammed me hard against the wall beside my bed. I screamed out in pain as my head and back collided with the wall and right then and there I was hoping I was dead. The wind knocked right out of me, and I looked around for my inhailer since I was a severe asthmatic at the time before I was bitten by Peter.

Dad then lifted me up hard and slammed me down on the bed. My eyes widened in horror as he then procceded to get on top of me pinning me down so that I couldn't move. "Let's play a game and see who can scream the loudest okay son?" He said with a drunken laugh. "No!" I screamed as dad took off my shirt and pants, stripping me down to nothing but my underwear, which was then removed also. "Dad, please! no!" A surge of pain shot through me and I let out an ear peircing scream as dad thrust himself into me. I felt liquid running down my legs and began to hyperventalate again as the wind got knocked out me. I was in desperate need of my inhailer but couldn't find it, much less reach for it if I could.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

More pain shot through me as I felt dad thrust himself into me again and I screamed._ Why can't I be dead already? _I thought miserably trying to fight off the agonizing pain. _Why doesn't he just kill me off already? _I felt another wave of pain shoot through my body again and I screamed out desperatly pleading for him to stop but he just laughed and then there was more agonizing pain as he continued to thrust into me. My insides felt like they were on fire, much like they had been while I was hallucinating, and I felt tears burning in my eyes as I went to my knees.

"Scott?" I drifted out of the flashback, and noticed that I was hyperventalating and shaking with fear. "You okay?" Stiles asked as he got down on his knees next to me placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shook my head no, and said while gasping for breath. "I...can't...breathe..." Stiles reached into his backpack and pulled out an hailer for me to use. I took the medication and immediatly I calmed down and my breathing returned to normal. "Thanks man." I said handing it back to him. "I haven't had the need for that since last year." Stiles nodded. "Yeah I know, panic attacks aren't fun are they?" I shook my head and let out another shaky breath of air. "What were you freaking out about anyway?" he asked. "Tell me."

"I was thinking about my dad." I said finally admitting to the truth. "There's something I never told you Stiles." I felt tears running down my cheeks and the next thing I felt was Stile's arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "It's okay bro." He said softly. "I'm here for you." "My dad raped me when I was six." I said as I sobbed into Stile's shoulder. Stiles let out a sharp gasp but continued to hug me like a brother. "It's okay Scott." He said soflty. "No!" I said trying to fight off the tears. "It's not okay stiles, I should've said something to you before! I'm so sorry for not telling you bro." I cried again and for what seemed like hours Stiles just sat right beside me and continued to hug me and comfort me. "It's okay Scott." He said. "We'll make him pay for it I sware it brother. We'll make him pay for it."

Too be continued...Another intense chapter finally finished... hope you enjoyed or if not hope you got pissed off at Scott's dad, casue let me tell you I know I did lol. This was not an easy chapter for me to type becasue I couldn't imagine seeing Scott being tormented like that but I went with it anyway. So for all you Scott lovers out there I apologize for tormenting him. :( Anyway stay tuned for chapter 6, where there possibly be Also there will be a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter that no one will see comming. Maybe a character death? who knows. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	6. Dead Moon

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters except for the story plot. so please enjoy and please review

Previously on Teen Wolf: "Scott?" I drifted out of the flashback, and noticed that I was hyperventalating and shaking with fear. "You okay?" Stiles asked as he got down on his knees next to me placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shook my head no, and said while gasping for breath. "I...can't...breathe..." Stiles reached into his backpack and pulled out an hailer for me to use. I took the medication and immediatly I calmed down and my breathing returned to normal. "Thanks man." I said handing it back to him. "I haven't had the need for that since last year." Stiles nodded. "Yeah I know, panic attacks aren't fun are they?" I shook my head and let out another shaky breath of air. "What were you freaking out about anyway?" he asked. "Tell me."

"I was thinking about my dad." I said finally admitting to the truth. "There's something I never told you Stiles." I felt tears running down my cheeks and the next thing I felt was Stile's arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "It's okay bro." He said softly. "I'm here for you." "My dad raped me when I was six." I said as I sobbed into Stile's shoulder. Stiles let out a sharp gasp but continued to hug me like a brother. "It's okay Scott." He said soflty. "No!" I said trying to fight off the tears. "It's not okay stiles, I should've said something to you before! I'm so sorry for not telling you bro." I cried again and for what seemed like hours Stiles just sat right beside me and continued to hug me and comfort me. "It's okay Scott." He said. "We'll make him pay for it I sware it brother. We'll make him pay for it."

Author's note: This will possibly have something to do with a character death. Not saying who till the end of the chapter so stay tuned and read on if you dare to see possibly one of your favorite characters maybe being killed. I warn you now, read at your own risk for a possible character death.

:(

Chapter 6 - Dead Moon

Scott's POV:

About an hour later, Stiles and I decided that it was a good idea to skip training today and he took me back to my house. As we pulled into the driveway, I looked around nerviously searching for my dad's car, hoping he wasn't still here. When I didn't see any sign of him or his car I let out a huge sigh of relief. Once we got out of the jeep, we were met by my mom who had a very pissed off, but yet worried and concerned look on her face. "Scott Henry McCall! There you are!" Mom cried out as she threw her arms around me. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I've Been?!"

"Mom relax," I said calmly. "I texed you to tell you where I was." "That's beside the point." Mom said firmly. "What the hell is going on with you? Why the hell are you helping out Sheriff Stilinski with his cases? Does it have anything to do werewolf-related?" as we headed into the house, I immediatly felt tears springing to my eyes and quickly brushed them away with the sleeve of my jacket. "Explain to me what's going on Scott," Mom said sternly as she sat down on the living room couch. "Now."

I turned away from her as I felt another panic attack hit me. My chest felt tight and for a split second, I felt like I was underwater and was about to drown. "Scott?" Mom asked concerned. "Are you okay sweetie?" I leaned my back against the wall of the living room and looked over at Stiles who gave me an encouraging nod. "Scott?" Mom asked again now moving from the couch toward me. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I felt tears springing to my eyes again as I let out a shaky breath. "Mom, I have to tell you something I've been keeping from you, and I'm really sorry for doing so." I said as I felt the tears running down my cheeks. "What is it sweetie?" She asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's about dad." I said as I felt my voice beginning to break.

I began to hyperventalate as I tried to catch my breath to speak. "D-dad r-raped me." I said finally breaking down again. "Oh Scott," Mom said as she pulled me into an embracing loving hug. "Scott honey I am so sorry." Mom said as she began to cry. "Sweetie, If I would've known before, I would've never left you alone with him. I am so sorry." "It was more then once mom." I sobbed as I struggled to catch my breath. "The first time was when I was six." I broke down in my mom's arms and continued to cry for what seemed like forever.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

Later on that night I laid in bed unable to sleep. Stiles, who mom had invited to stay for the weekend was already sleeping like a rock. _How can Stiles sleep like that? _I thought rolling my eyes. Stiles was fast asleep sprawled out on the guest bed like a damn spider monkey. I rolled my eyes again and let out a sigh as I tried to fall asleep. Suddenly I heard a noise that made my heart leap into my throat and my eyes snap open in terror as I heard someone else in the house. With lightning-like reflexes I leaped out of bed and ran into the hallway just as I heard a howl I reconized as a shiver of fear ran down my spine. _Shit! _I thought as panic gripped my heart like a sledgehammer. _Peter! _I heard my mom's heartbeat spike up and I knew something was wrong. I dashed into my mom's room to check on her and immediatly a surge of anger and panic consumed me as I saw Peter holding my mom hostage with a wolf claw next to her throat and he glared at me with an evil grin. "Hello Scott."

"Leave my mom alone." I growled as my eyes shifted to a blazing red. "Scott!" mom cried out in a voice full of panic and pain at the same time as Peter's claw began to draw blood. "Get the fuck away from her!" I cried out as a surge of anger flowed through me. "You're hurting her!" "Give me your power Scott." He said as he looked at my mom's neck hungrilly. "You know your not really supposed to be an alpha anyway. Your not a leader Scott, your a follower." "That's what you think." I growled. Peter let out a chuckle and I heard my mom's heart speed up again. "Really? that's your best comeback?" "No, this is." I heard Stiles cry out from behind me as he charged at Peter with a metal bat. He swung the bat at Peter's head. Peter cried out in pain as he let go of my mom and immediatly turned toward stiles. "Stiles, watch out!" I cried out in horror as Peter's claws flew toward Stiles's neck.

I immediatly transformed and charged at Peter who seemed amused as he doged my claws. I gave a round-house kick to his face, but he caught my leg and swung me into a wall. I howled in pain as I fell to the floor. "Scott, are you okay?" I heard my mom ask as she ran over to me. "Mom, get back!" I cried as I once again felt that same white hot agony flow through me. My insides felt like they were on fire, and I couldn't catch my breath. "You know, this would be a lot easier, if you just stopped fighting it and give in Scott." Peter said as he grabbed me by my neck with his claws. "Give into the power the blood moon's trying to give you." He said softley so only I could hear. He then threw me against the wall again, and I howled in pain. "Now then, which one should I allow you to drink the blood from?" Peter said with an amused evil chuckle. "Who's it going to be Scott? Your mother or your best friend?"

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

The white -hot agony surged through me, burning hotter then ever and more painful as I tried to stand. "Leave them out of this!" I growled as I felt a surge of anger flow through me beyond any kind of anger I had ever felt in my entire life. "Then release your power." Peter said with an evil chuckle. "Give into the power of the blood moon Scott." "Why? so you can take my alpha powers? Forget it." I yelled as I fell to my knees with a cry of pain. "Fine then," Peter said growing slightly irritated. "I'll choose for you then." "Noo!" I screamed as he went over to my mom, who was right beside me and slashed her across the throat sending blood flying off the walls and onto me. "Mom!" I cried as I once again heard Peter cry out in pain as Stiles blasted him over and over with the metal bat. "You sick Psycho Creep!" Stiles yelled out in anger.

"Mom!" I cried as I felt tears running down running down my cheeks. Suddenly another wave of agony shot through me as I felt the moon's rays shine down on me from one of the windows in the room. "Noooo!" I screamed and the next thing I knew was that I was hovering over my mother's bleeding neck.

Too be continued... Poor Melissa! Is it possible that she's dead?! I did say that a character would possibly die.

:(

Will Scott give into the blood moon's power? If that happens wil he die or will he become like Peter? Tune in to the next chapter to find out. Chapter 7 coming soon...


	7. Cage The Beast

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters except for the story plot. so please enjoy and please review

Previously on Teen Wolf: "Leave them out of this!" I growled as I felt a surge of anger flow through me beyond any kind of anger I had ever felt in my entire life. "Then release your power." Peter said with an evil chuckle. "Give into the power of the blood moon Scott." "Why? so you can take my alpha powers? Forget it." I yelled as I fell to my knees with a cry of pain. "Fine then," Peter said growing slightly irritated. "I'll choose for you then." "Noo!" I screamed as he went over to my who was right beside me and slashed her across the throat sending blood flying off the walls and onto me. "Mom!" I cried as I once again heard Peter cry out in pain as Stiles blasted him over and over with the metal bat. "You sick Psycho Creep!" Stiles yelled out in anger.

"Mom!" I cried as I felt tears running down running down my cheeks. Suddenly another wave of agony shot through me as I felt the moon's rays shine down on me from one of the windows in the room. "Noooo!" I screamed and the next thing I knew was that I was back to my human state with my teeth hovering over my mother's bleeding neck.

Chapter 7 - Cage The Beast

Scott's POV:

"Scott!" I stopped and turned to see Stiles who was shaking his head. "Don't do it man, remember what Deaton said. Your not like Peter. You are nothing like him!" I tried to stop myself but the pull of the moon's power was so strong that I could practically taste my mom's blood already in my mouth. Just I heard more howls and at that moment, I saw Derek, Isaac, Aiden and Ethan fly into the room, with Derek flying at his uncle, while Aiden and Ethan got me away from my mom's bleeding body and held me down with thier claws. "Allison, you and Lydia get to Melissa and make sure she's alright." Isaac ordered as he helped Derek with fending off Peter.

"Get the Hell off of me!" I growled in a deep voice that didn't sound like me. I tried to fight off the twins, but they overpowered me and the more I struggled, the more they held me down. "You can't stop me!" Peter declared. "We'll see about that uncle." growled Derek. "Allison, how's Melissa doing?" Isaac asked frantically. "Not so good." Lydia said nerviously with tears filling up in her brown eyes. Peter let out an evil chuckle, just as Derek slashed his uncle in the head decapitating him! "Heal from that you son of bitch!" Derek cried out as blood splattered on the wall. "Nice one Derek!" Stiles cried out cheerfully as suddenly everyone in room went silent. "What?" Stiles asked. "What did I say?" "guys," Allison said sadly. "What?" Isaac asked with tears filling up in his hazel eyes. "She's gone." Lydia said with tears running down her cheeks. "Melissa's dead." My breath caught in my throat and I felt another surge of anger flow through me as I screamed out "Nooooooo!"

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

I thrashed and struggled against the strength of the twins as an ear peircing howl escaped from my throat. "Hold him down." Derek ordered firmly as Ethan and Aiden both nodded. "Calm down Scott." Derek said turning to me as my eyes shifted in anger. The pull of the moon was so strong that I was able to fight off against the twins, sending Ethan and Aiden flying into a wall. "Shit." Derek muttered as I turned toward him. "What do we do now?" Lydia asked as panic rose in her voice. I couldn't control myself. The wolf in me had completly taken over. my body and my mind were not my own anymore. The only thing I could hear now were everyone's heartbeats around me along with the blood pulsing in their vains.

"We have to cage him." Derek said firmly. "It's the only way to keep him safe for now until we can figure out exactly what to do." "No!" Stiles suddenly yelled out. "We're not caging Scott! There's got to be some other way to stop this from happening!" Derek let out a growl as he grabbed Stiles by his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall. "Do you want to lose your best friend?" He asked with a growl. "Of course not." Stiles replied. "But caging him is not going to fix this problem Derek." Derek slammed Stiles into the wall harder and said with a growl, "What do you want us to do Stiles?! If Scott continues to let this control him like this, we may not have any other choice." I heard Stiles gulp in fear as the blood in his vains pulsed harder. "If this continues Stiles, we may have to kill him ourselves as a last resort."

The blood thirst was driving me crazy! and the next thing I knew was that I was heading right for Stiles's throat! Allison got in my way and tasered me. Shocks of electricity flashed through my body as I howled in pain. "Sorry Scott." she said sadly. "Now!" Derek ordered as the twins lifted me up by my arms. The next thing I knew was that I was tied up in a large metal cage like I was damn rabid dog. I snarled and growled aas I tried to fight my way out of the cage, but everyone else ignored me, all except Stiles and Isaac.

"Derek, this isn't right." Isaac said sadly as he looked over me. I snarled and tried to lunge for Isaac's throat but the bars on the cage blocked me from doing so. "We just have to keep him there until the sun rises." Derek said firmly. "What the fuck are we supposed to do now?!" Stiles yelled out angrily. "Everytime he loses control now what? we're supposed to cage him up like a fucking rabid dog!" "If it comes down to it," Derek said not even looking at Stiles. "Then yes. Scott needs to learn to control this, or it will end up killing him, drive him insane to the point where he commits suicide or we'll have to kill him as a last resort."

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

Stiles growled in anger as he made his hand into a fist and said, "Scott's a fighter. He can get through this just like before." "This is different then from when Peter first bit him Stiles." Derek said firmly. "Don't you get it? Scott's not himself anymore." Stiles walked over toward him and punched Derek as hard as he could, only to fall down to the ground in pain holding his hand. "Yaoww! why the hell did I just do that?!" He cried out in agony.

"I won't let you." Isaac suddnely said now getting up to face Derek. "If you want to cage Scott, then I guess you'll have to do the same thing to me. I'm no better then Scott is right now considering I've hurt people too." (Read my other story Isaac's Horrible past to see what this means) Derek sighed deeply. "Isaac, I'm not having this conversation anymore." "Like hell you are!" Isaac yelled now getting in Derek's face with a growl. "STOP IT!" Lydia shouted using her banshee scream as everyone including me went to their knees in pain.

"This isn't helping anyone right now! We need to figure out a solution." "Lydia's right." Allison said now appearing into the room. "The good news is that I was able to stabulize Melissa." Isaac let out a sigh of relief. "So she's okay?" Allison nodded. "Bearly. reviving her was not an easy thing to do. She's still pretty weak and her heart's beating very slowly. There's still a very highly possible chance, that she still may not make it even after I stitch her up." Isaac's heart sank in his chest as I heard a lump catch in his throat. "In the meantime I'll see what I can do." Allison said in a voice that sounded full of confidence and guilt at the same time.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

I must have blacked out because the next thing I remembered was that when I woke up, I was still in the cage no longer in werewolf mode. I looked around sleepily and saw Stiles who was asleep next to the cage. "Stiles." I whispered as Stiles stired and opened his eyes sleepily. "Scott?" He asked sleepily. "Is that you?" "Yeah," I said as my heart sank with sadness. "It's me. Where's my mom? Is she alright?" "Allison's working on her." Stiles replied. "It doesn't look good though bro, Allison says there's still a very high chance that she could still die."

I felt tears stinging in my eyes and a huge lump grew in my throat. "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked as my voice threatend to break down. "Isaac has no one to go to, and the only person I've got left is my dad." I felt tears running down my cheeks as I thought of him jow and everything he's put me through. "Maybe Derek's right." I muttered forgetting that Stiles was beside the cage listening. "Maybe I deserve to put down. If I'm dead, then I won't have to worry about hurting anyone else ever again." "Scott, you don't mean that." Stiles said sadly as he unlocked the cage door and untied my wrists, which were bruised and bleeding. "Yes I do Stiles." I said slowly as Stiles reached over and grabbed a towl and wrapped my wrists up to stop the bleeding until my healing capabilities kicked in. "Stiles, i need you to promise me something." I said sadly. "If I can't control this, or if I end up becoming like Peter, then the only way will be to kill me as a last resort." "Scott, no." Stiles said sadly. "Your my best friend, I can't promise that." "You have to Stiles." I said urgently. "If it comes down to it, you will have to kill me."

Poor Scott :( Wil Stiles really go through with it? Can Stiles really kill his best friend? Will Melissa be okay? Tune in to Chapter 8 to find out more.


	8. A Past Mistake and A Mark For Death

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters except for the story plot. so please enjoy and please review

Previously on Teen Wolf: I must have blacked out because the next thing I remembered was that when I woke up, I was still in the cage no longer in werewolf mode. I looked around sleepily and saw Stiles who was asleep next to the cage. "Stiles." I whispered as Stiles stired and opened his eyes sleepily. "Scott?" He asked sleepily. "Is that you?" "Yeah," I said as my heart sank with sadness. "It's me. Where's my mom? Is she alright?" "Allison's working on her." Stiles replied. "It doesn't look good though bro, Allison says there's still a very high chance that she could still die."

I felt tears stinging in my eyes and a huge lump grew in my throat. "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked as my voice threatend to break down. "Isaac has no one to go to, and the only person I've got left is my dad." I felt tears running down my cheeks as I thought of him jow and everything he's put me through. "Maybe Derek's right." I muttered forgetting that Stiles was beside the cage listening. "Maybe I deserve to put down. If I'm dead, then I won't have to worry about hurting anyone else ever again." "Scott, you don't mean that." Stiles said sadly as he unlocked the cage door and untied my wrists, which were bruised and bleeding. "Yes I do Stiles." I said slowly as Stiles reached over and grabbed a towl and wrapped my wrists up to stop the bleeding until my healing capabilities kicked in. "Stiles, i need you to promise me something." I said sadly. "If I can't control this, or if I end up becoming like Peter, then the only way will be to kill me as a last resort." "Scott, no." Stiles said sadly. "Your my best friend, I can't promise that." "You have to Stiles." I said urgently. "If it comes down to it, you will have to kill me."

Author's Note: In this chapter, it will introduce two new oc characters. One that will change Scott's life forever, and another who may hold the key to either saving his life or ending it. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Chapter 8 - A Past Mistake and A Mark for Death

Scott's POV:

It was later on in the day, when Derek finally let me out of the cage, and I couldn't help but think about my mom. "How's she doing?" I asked Allison as she finished stitching up my mom's neck. "She's doing okay for now, but there still might be a high chance that she may not make it." "That's what Stiles was telling me." I said feeling a lump swell up in my throat as I felt tears threatning to form in my eyes. "Sc-Scott?" I heard my mother's soft voice and I went over to her. "Shh, mom don't talk right now." I said as I held her hand comfortingly.

"There's something I need to tell you sweetheart." She said soflty as I felt the tears in my eyes now running down my cheeks. "It's something I should've told you sooner." "Tell me later mom," I said soflty. "You need your rest." Mom shook her head. "It has to be now." She said. "In case I don't make it." "Don't talk like that mom." I said as more tears filled up in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. "You aren't just an only child Scott." She said as she drew in a sharp shaky breath. "Wh-what?" I asked in disbelief. "Scott, you have a sister." Mom said soflty. "You have a younger twin sister named Kiley." "A-a s-sister?" I stammered in total disbelief. "I gave her up when you both where babies to keep her safe from your father."

"Why are you telling me this now mom?" I asked still in disbelief. "Because your father knows she's alive." She said as blood ran from her mouth. "If your father get's ahold of her, he'll know about everything." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Scott, Deaton told me about the blood moon and what's been happening to you." "Wh-what?!" I cried. "How? When?" "He told me before Peter attacked." Mom coughed again and more blood began to flow from her mouth. "Scott, she's choking on her blood!" Allison cried as she pushed me out of the way. "Find your sister Scott, don't let your father or Peter get to her. Together, you can overcome the blood moon effects."

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

I paced back and forth in the living room unable to do anything else. My mind was spinning and I was beginning to feel a little sick to my stomach. "Scott, stop pacing already." Stiles said slowly. "Your going to make me sick." "Yeah," Isaac agreed. "Your mom's going to fine." "I can't believe this." I muttered. "How could she have hid this from me for seventeen years?" "What are you talking about?" Aiden asked obviously listening in because of his wolf hearing. "Nothing." I said quickly as I cleared my throat. "Stiles, you want to go for a drive?" Stiles looked at me questioningly as Derek firmly said, "No way Scott. That's not such a good idea." "Relax." I replied. "It's the daytime Derek, I'm not going to be killing anyone anytime soon."

Stiles and I drove down the road in the jeep in silence for the almost the whole way until Stiles finally said something which jarred me out of my thoughts. "Okay, so what's going on with you?" I jumped slightly and turned to look at him for a moment. "Nothing." I said quickly. "Scott, don't lie to me." Stiles said firmly. "Your jumpy about something, now what is it?" I sighed and started to mention about what mom had told me before I stopped and suddenly yelled out, "Stiles, Stop!" Stiles hit the brakes hard as we heard something crunch beneath the jeep. "What the hell was that?!" He cried out. "Some kind of animal?!" my breath caught in my throat as we both got out of the jeep carefully to see what had happened.

I quickly grabbed a flashlight from the glove capartment and tossed it to Stiles, who caught it with surprise. There was an odd moment of silence between us as I kept looking around to see what kind of animal we could've hit. "Scott, there's nothing here." Stiles reported after a minute of silence. Just then I heard a noise that made me jump with surprise. I whirled around just in time to see someone in a long hooded jacket. "Who are-" I began to ask before I was suddenly propelled backward with such seer force that I nearly hit a tree. "Scott!" I heard Stiles crie out as the hodded figure slolwly began to approch him now. "Who are you?!" I cried out.

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

"What do you want from us?!" The hodded figure turned around slowly to face me again as I felt myself beginning to shift into my werewolf state. I felt my eyes shift to a hightened sense as I charged toward the figure. I saw a hand slowly lift up toward me and I was suddenly stopped by a seer force of power. It was like an invisible barrier had somehow been put in front of me stopping me from moving, and slowly began to crush me. I couldn't breathe and felt like I was suffocating. "Calm yourself Scott McCall." I heard a female voice speak and realized that the hodded figure was indeed female. "H-how d-di you know my name?" I managed to ask as I felt my throat constricting.

She put her hand down and I felt the wind rushing back into my lungs as I struggled to breathe. My eyes then widdened as I saw her hands reach up to pull her hood down to reveal a young girl around the age of thirteen at least, with long light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. On her face were several facial tribal markings like she came from a clan of somesort. "Who are you?" I heard Stiles ask in awe as he came over toward me. "My name is Luminista Lovelle of the Shuvani Gypsies," She introduced as her eyes turned toward me again. "And you Scott McCall have been marked for death."

Too be continued... Who is this new girl? Why did she say that Scott has been marked for death? Does this mean that she's evil? or is she good? Will Scott find his long-lost twin sister? Stay tuned for more information, because chapter 9 is coming soon...


	9. Consequences

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters except for the story plot. so please enjoy and please review

Previously on Teen Wolf: "Stiles, you want to go for a drive?" Stiles looked at me questioningly as Derek firmly said, "No way Scott. That's not such a good idea." "Relax." I replied. "It's the daytime Derek, I'm not going to be killing anyone anytime soon."

Stiles and I drove down the road in the jeep in silence for the almost the whole way until Stiles finally said something which jarred me out of my thoughts. "Okay, so what's going on with you?" I jumped slightly and turned to look at him for a moment. "Nothing." I said quickly. "Scott, don't lie to me." Stiles said firmly. "Your jumpy about something, now what is it?" I sighed and started to mention about what mom had told me before I stopped and suddenly yelled out, "Stiles, Stop!" Stiles hit the brakes hard as we heard something crunch beneath the jeep. "What the hell was that?!" He cried out. "Some kind of animal?!" my breath caught in my throat as we both got out of the jeep carefully to see what had happened.

I quickly grabbed a flashlight from the glove capartment and tossed it to Stiles, who caught it with surprise. There was an odd moment of silence between us as I kept looking around to see what kind of animal we could've hit. "Scott, there's nothing here." Stiles reported after a minute of silence. Just then I heard a noise that made me jump with surprise. I whirled around just in time to see someone in a long hooded jacket. "Who are-" I began to ask before I was suddenly propelled backward with such seer force that I nearly hit a tree. "Scott!" I heard Stiles crie out as the hodded figure slowly began to approch him now. "Who are you?!" I cried out.

"What do you want from us?!" The hodded figure turned around slowly to face me again as I felt myself beginning to shift into my werewolf state. I felt my eyes shift to a hightened sense as I charged toward the figure. I saw a hand slowly lift up toward me and I was suddenly stopped by a seer force of power. It was like an invisible barrier had somehow been put in front of me stopping me from moving, and slowly began to crush me. I couldn't breathe and felt like I was suffocating. "Calm yourself Scott McCall." I heard a female voice speak and realized that the hodded figure was indeed female. "H-how d-di you know my name?" I managed to ask as I felt my throat constricting.

She put her hand down and I felt the wind rushing back into my lungs as I struggled to breathe. My eyes then widdened as I saw her hands reach up to pull her hood down to reveal a young girl around the age of thirteen at least, with long light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. On her face were several facial tribal markings like she came from a clan of somesort. "Who are you?" I heard Stiles ask in awe as he came over toward me. "My name is Luminista Lovelle of the Shuvani Gypsies," She introduced as her eyes turned toward me again. "And you Scott McCall have been marked for death."

Chapter 9 - Consequences

Scott's POV:

"What are you talking about?!" I cried out. "What do you mean?" Luminista looked at me for a moment and her ocean blue eyes sparked with electricity and I screamed in pain as I fell to my knees. "This power of yours, it needs to be contained." She said as she waslked over toward me. "What power?" I asked as I felt my throat constrict again. "I don't undertand." "Versipilles rabia." She said as she lifted up her hand toward me, and again I was suddenly stopped by a seer force of power. Once again, I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was slowly suffocating. "Stop it!" Stiles cried out.

"It's not his fault!" "quiet Stiles." She said not even looking over at Stiles, who was looking at her in a state of shock. "How the? who the hell are you?!" Stiles cried out in shock as Luminista suddenly turned her ocean blue eys toward him. Stiles immediatly backed up and I heard nothing more from him as Luminista suddenly turned back toward me.

My body pulsed with a sudden burst of onset pain that caused me to cry out as I tried to stop the sudden urge to shift. I looked up toward the sky as I suddenly realised that the sun was now beginning to set, which ment that soon night would fall and the blood moon would rise again.

Luminista looked over at me as her ocean blue eyes shifted to a blazing bright sapphire. "The blood moon will cause you to harm the one person in this world you care about." She said without showing no emotion. "Unless you can contain and cntrol your instincts, everyone who have ever cared about will die, and their blood will be on you hands." "How do I stop it from happening?!" I cried out as another burst of pain shot through me as I tried to fight against it. "There's only one way to fight against the blood moon." Luminista said as she turned her eyes toward me. "you have to kill Peter Hale."

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

I gasped when the mention of killing Peter rang in my ears. "If you kill Peter Hale, you will no longer feel the effects of the blood moon, and you will gain more power to make you stronger then a normal true alpha." She explained. I looked toward the sky again, and realised with a sharp gasp of fear that night was falling faster then I had noticed before, and an overwelming sense of panic gripped my stomach. "Peter's coming for you Scott." Luminista said slowly. "I hope your ready to face him and your fears. If not, then everyone will die by your hands." I heard nothing more from her as she slowly dissappeared into a swirling ball of white light.

"Scott? you okay?" I heard Stiles's voice as I slowly made it to my feet. "Stiles, we need to get out here now." I said worridly as I got into the passenger side of the jeep. "Dude, are you still changing?" Stiles asked concerned as I suddenly doubled over in the seat as a fresh wave of pain shot through me like a bullet full of wolfbane venom. "Stiles drive." I said clenching my teeth in pain. "Please we have to get out of here now before something bad happens."

As we sped down the road again, I kept trying desperatly to fight against the ravaging pain that was flowing through my body as I could now see that the sky overhead and turned a deep blue, and the blood moon had already risen high into the sky. I clencehd to my teeth to stop myself from crying out in agony as I felt the pull of the moon, and the urge to kill growing stronger by the second.

"Hang on bro," Stiles said gently. "We're almost there. How are you holding up?" I was about to answer when suddenly, I felt my organs overheating again, and my bones once again began to crack, as I let out a howl of agony. The next thing I saw was nothing but a red haze of blood as I made a lunge for Stile's neck.

Too be continued... Chapter 10 is coming soon hope you enjoyed and please review.


	10. Monster

I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters except for the story plot. so please enjoy and please review

Previously on Teen Wolf: My body pulsed with a sudden burst of onset pain that caused me to cry out as I tried to stop the sudden urge to shift. I looked up toward the sky as I suddenly realised that the sun was now beginning to set, which ment that soon night would fall and the blood moon would rise again.

Luminista looked over at me as her ocean blue eyes shifted to a blazing bright sapphire. "The blood moon will cause you to harm the one person in this world you care about." She said without showing no emotion. "Unless you can contain and cntrol your instincts, everyone who have ever cared about will die, and their blood will be on you hands." "How do I stop it from happening?!" I cried out as another burst of pain shot through me as I tried to fight against it. "There's only one way to fight against the blood moon." Luminista said as she turned her eyes toward me. "you have to kill Peter Hale."

I gasped when the mention of killing Peter rang in my ears. "If you kill Peter Hale, you will no longer feel the effects of the blood moon, and you will gain more power to make you stronger then a normal true alpha." She explained. I looked toward the sky again, and realised with a sharp gasp of fear that night was falling faster then I had noticed before, and an overwelming sense of panic gripped my stomach. "Peter's coming for you Scott." Luminista said slowly. "I hope your ready to face him and your fears. If not, then everyone will die by your hands." I heard nothing more from her as she slowly dissappeared into a swirling ball of white light.

"Scott? you okay?" I heard Stiles's voice as I slowly made it to my feet. "Stiles, we need to get out here now." I said worridly as I got into the passenger side of the jeep. "Dude, are you still changing?" Stiles asked concerned as I suddenly doubled over in the seat as a fresh wave of pain shot through me like a bullet full of wolfbane venom. "Stiles drive." I said clenching my teeth in pain. "Please we have to get out of here now before something bad happens."

As we sped down the road again, I kept trying desperatly to fight against the ravaging pain that was flowing through my body as I could now see that the sky overhead and turned a deep blue, and the blood moon had already risen high into the sky. I clencehd to my teeth to stop myself from crying out in agony as I felt the pull of the moon, and the urge to kill growing stronger by the second.

"Hang on bro," Stiles said gently. "We're almost there. How are you holding up?" I was about to answer when suddenly, I felt my organs overheating again, and my bones once again began to crack, as I let out a howl of agony. The next thing I saw was nothing but a red haze of blood as I made a lunge for Stile's neck.

Chapter 10 - Monster

Scott's POV:

"Scott stop!" I heard Stiles's voice pleading as I tried to fight against it, but yet pull of the blood moon was so strong that the more I tried to fight against it, the more pain it caused me as I cried out. "Pull over!" I howled in agony as Stiles pulled the jeep over and I jumped out to the ground, writhing in complete agony trying to fight my body from shifting. "Scott?" I heard Stiless voice coming from the jeep and immediatly my wolf sense kicked into full blown overdrive, and I could feel the urge to kill start over again. "Stiles, stay back!" I cried out clenching my teeth in pain. "Call Derek and the others now."

Suddenly an overwelming powerful urge to kill consumed me as I looked up toward the blood moon and let out a raging howl of agony. "Scott? what's wrong?!" Stiles cried out as I heard the rythum of his heart starting to beat faster. I felt my breath catch in my throat as my lungs seared with agony as I felt that same white hot agony I had felt before overtake me again, and My lungs seared with agony as I could feel the pain spreading throughout my body again. I felt my organs overheating all over again, and my bones once again began to crack. "Stiles, stay back!" I cried as my eyes shifted to a blazing dark red. "Stay away from me!"

"Scott, I'm trying to help you." Stiles said gently as I heard his feet thud on the ground as he got out of the jeep and I began to panic now as I sensed him drawing closer toward me. "Stiles please," I said soflty trying to keep my emotions in check. "Stay back, I don't want to hurt you." "Scott-" I didn't have time to answer him as I continued to fight against the overwelming urge to kill. I shut my eyes against the blinding agony that ravaged through my body. Suddenly I heard Stiles screaming in agony and I felt something wet and sticky on my hands. When I opened my eyes, the next thing I saw, was Stile's body under mine, with dark blood oozing out of his chest and his neck!

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

"NOOOOOOOO!" I howled as I had now realised what had happened. There was blood everywhere and Stiles wasn't moving or breathing, and his eyes were wide open in pure terror. "Congratulations Scott, I didn't think you had it in you." I turned slowly to see Peter standing by a tree looking quite pleased as a surge of anger flowled through me. "Although I didn't expect you to kill your best friend, but hey, I guess beggers can't be choosers on their victims." I growled in anger as I satred at the cocky grin on his face. "Your the reason behind this. Your the cause of everything!"

"Let's get one thing streight here Scott." Peter said as he made his way toward me. "Your the one who lost control here. Not me. If anyone's to blame for this, it's you." I felt a sense of dread flow over me and felt tears beginning to sting in my eyes. "Your nothing but a monster Scott." Peter said as I suddenly felt his breath near my face. "That's all you will ever be now. Do you honestly think that Stiles will pull through this? if he does, which I know he won't, do you think he'll continue to still be your best friend?" "Shut up!" I growled as I bared my fangs toward him. "you know I'm right Scott. If anyone's to blame for what happened to Stiles, it's you."

Page Break! (Banshee Scream)

"Stiles, wake up!" I begged as tears fell from my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. "Please wake up bro!" I gently shook stiles by the shoulders and grabbed his hand and felt no pain coming from him. "Shit." I muttered horrified. "No. No. Fuck! No!" "Scott!" I turned to see Derek runing up to me, and a worried look filled in his eyes as he saw Stiles's limp body with hands covered in blood. "What the hell happened?!" He cried. "I'm sorry! I couldn't control it!" I sobbed. "Derek, what do I do?!" "First of all calm down Scott. Your emotions are getting way to out of control, and second all, we need to get Stiles to the hospital fast before he looses more blood then he already has."

My body shook with fear as I helped Derek lift Stile's unconcious body into the jeep as Derek got into the driver's side. I squeezed myself in between the both of them to keep Stiles from falling over onto Derek's lap, and we sped down the road. "Scott, this is why Deaton told you to stay low during the blood moon. I knew something bad was going to happen." "Derek please not now." I said slowly. "I don't need a damn lecture okay? I feel bad enough as it is. Stiles could be dead already." "He's not dead yet." "How do you know?" "Because I know Scott. Try and stay calm. We're almost there."

By the time we made it to the hosptial, Derek and I carried Stile's body into the lobby area. "We need Melissa McCall!" Derek cried out. "Where is she?" "Scott!" I heard my mom's voice as she ran over to us and her eyes lit up in horror as she saw Stiles's body. "What happened?!" She cried as she helped us lay him down onto a stretcher. "We'll explain later." Derek said quickly before I could answer. "Just please try and save him."

Too be continued... Chapter 11 coming soon hope you enjoyed and please review on what you think should happen next.


End file.
